Masks used for treatment of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB) such as Obstructive Sleep Apnea (OSA) are typically held on a patient's head by headgear. Headgear typically includes one or more headgear straps that are adapted to engage with the mask and hold the mask in position on the patient's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,238 to Lithgow discloses headgear for securing a respiratory mask having a quick release arrangement to a patient. U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,760 to Frater et al. discloses a mask system for delivering air to a user including a suspension mechanism to allow relative movement between a face-contacting cushion a mask shell. U.S. Pat. No. 8,136,525 to Lubke et al. discloses a mask system for use between a patient and a device to deliver a breathable gas to the patient, the system having a mouth cushion, a pair of nasal prongs, an elbow, and a headgear assembly. The headgear assembly provides a substantially round crown strap that cups the parietal bone and occipital bone of the patient's head during use. U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,200 to Zollinger et al. discloses a headgear for securing a patient airway interface device to a patient's head, and in particular an infant patient. The headgear includes a central body, first and second forehead straps, and first and second lower straps.
Headgear and masks should be comfortable so that a patient can wear the mask at night while they sleep. There is a continuous need in the art for headgear and masks that are comfortable, fit a wide range of patients, are easily manufactured, and are inexpensive.